Marvel Studios: Assembling a Universe
Marvel Studios: Assembling a Universe is a 2014 TV documentary special about the creation of the Marvel Cinematic Universe in Film and TV. Premise A look at the story behind Marvel Studios and the Marvel Cinematic Universe, featuring interviews and behind-the-scenes footage from all of the Marvel films, the Marvel One-Shots and "Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." Contributors *Geoff Boucher - Journalist/Author *Joe Quesada - Chief Creative Officer, Marvel Entertainment *Kevin Feige - President of Production/Producer *Louis D'Esposito - Executive Producer *Chris Pratt - Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Joss Whedon - Writer/Director *Chris Hardwick - Host/Comedian *Nate Moore - Co-Producer *Anthony and Joe Russo - Directors, Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Jon Favreau - Director,/Actor, Iron Man, Iron Man 2, and Iron Man 3 (actor only) *Robert Downey Jr. - Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans - Steve Rogers/Captain America *Chris Hemsworth - Thor *Sebastian Stan - Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Anthony Mackie - Sam Wilson/The Falcon *Samuel L. Jackson - Nick Fury *Robert Redford - Alexander Pierce, Head of the World Security Council *Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson *Hayley Atwell - Peggy Carter *Dominic Cooper - Howard Stark *Drew Pearce - Writer/Director, Iron Man 3, All Hail the King *Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely - Screenwriters. Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Emily VanCamp - Agent 13 *Scarlett Johansson - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Latcham - Executive Producer *Jeph Loeb - Head of Marvel Television *Kenneth Branagh - Actor/Director *Vin Diesel - Groot *James Gunn - Writer/Director *Louis Leterrier - Director *Avi Arad - Producer *Maurissa Tancharoen - Executive Producer / Writer / Creator of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Jed Whedon - Executive Producer / Writer / Creator of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Jeffery Bell - Executive Producer, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Ming-Na Wen - Agent Melinda May *Dan Buckley - President of TV and Publishing, Marvel Entertainment *Axel Alonso - Editor-in-Chief, Marvel Comics *Stephen Broussard - Executive Producer Development To be added Gallery 5bwr.jpg|Behind the Scene photo of Ronan the Accuser and Drax the Destroyer from Guardians of the Galaxy bqon.jpg|Commander Rael, Star-Lord, and Gamora 7lbs.jpg|Ronan the Accuser - Behind the Scenes Image dyzp.jpg|Drax the Destroyer y31m.jpg|Nova Corps Officers 7hh0.jpg|Star-Lord ytoz.jpg|Taneleer Tivan (The Collector) with the Orb N9x5.jpg Vxol.jpg O67l.jpg Y23i.jpg Q9wc.jpg Quicksilver AAOU Concept Art.jpg Videos Marvel Assembling a Universe Special Promo (HD)-0|Teaser Starting with Hulk and Iron Man - Marvel Studios Assembling a Universe Clip-0|Clip: Beginning with Hulk & Iron Man File:Marvel Studios Assembling A Universe - "Hulk Surprise" Clip|Clip: Hulk Surprise File:Assembling A Universe Clip - Robert Downey Jr Talks Iron Man|Clip: Robert Downey Jr Talks Iron Man File:Marvel Studios Assembling a Universe - First 3 Minutes|Clip: First 3 Minutes Trivia *Behind-the-scenes footage from all of the Marvel Cinematic Universe films, Marvel One-Shots, and it's TV show will be shown. *Previews/Clips for Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers: Age of Ultron, and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. will be shown during the special. *Interviews with Joss Whedon, Kevin Fiege, among others will be shown. Category:Documentaries Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe